gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Elain Fenix
Doctor Elain Fenix was the mother of Marcus Fenix and the wife of Adam Fenix. She was a developmental biologist, and an expert in morphology, well surpassing her husband. She was also the senior developmental embryologist at LaCroix University.Gears of War: The Slab pg 81 Elain was the first to discover the truth about Imulsion and Lambency with her husband finding out from her notes after Elain's death. Biography Early life Marrying Adam, Having Marcus, and Doing Research Elain became a doctor with an expertise in morphology, and did her master's thesis on rock shrew cell differentiation.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 101 At some point, Elain married fellow doctor Major Adam Fenix and had one child with him, Marcus Fenix. They lived on the Fenix Estate, where she and Adam did much of their work. She used to take Marcus with her on trips to the mall, which he would explore.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 24 She also brought Marcus with her on research trips, sometimes getting near the entrance of the Hollow. She worked from home in order to raise Marcus herself, without the use of nannies, not trusting anyone but herself to raise him right.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 98, 100 Adam on Deployment When Marcus was nearly five in the 62nd year of the Pendulum Wars, Adam was getting ready to go on deployment to Kashkur. She was working in her study when Adam arrived, and asked her where Marcus was. She told him he was in the library, and Adam wondered why he wasn't outside playing on such a nice day. Elain told her that Marcus was fine, and that the maintenance people were working anyway. Adam decided he needed to make peace with Marcus before deploying, which Elain thought was a good idea, and she asked him if he was going to ask her what she was working on. He examined the X-rays she had up, and determined it was a leg, and she asked him if he had ever heard the Romily story as a child. He dismissed it as a story, but she told him she believed that the creatures from the story had once existed, and that she had found their closest living relative. She told him about having found several what she had thought were dead rock shrews, but when she dissected them, discovered they were something else entirely, and had vestigial legs like the creatures from Romily. Adam wondered if it was just a mutation, but she told him she had confirmed it wasn't, and believed she had found the last creatures belonging to a genus that had included much larger tunnel-dwelling creatures. Adam was hurt she had kept this discovery from him for so long, but she told him that she had wanted to make sure she was correct before telling anyone. He inquired where she had found them, and she said that she had discovered them near the Hollow while walking with Marcus. Adam was alarmed that she had been near a restricted area, but she assured him she hadn't gone past the warning signs. Adam decided he had heard enough about work for the day, and wanted to spend some time with Marcus before he left. They went to the library, where Elain listened to Adam explain to Marcus why he had to go on deployment. They then went to the gardens, and as Marcus examined some of the plants, Elain told Adam that Marcus would be fine when he started school, and remarked how she sometimes felt guilty about having never given him a brother or sister. Adam said it was never too late, but Elain acted as though she hadn't heard him, and called for Marcus to come eat lunch.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 95-102 Adam's Return Adam returned several months later, having been shot in the leg during a battle. As Adam got out of the taxi that had brought him to the estate, Elain came out to meet him, and they embraced. She told him she had been worried that he had been at Anvil Gate, which had come under heavy siege. He told her it had been Connaught Platoon caught there, and Marcus came out to greet his father as well. As they went inside the house, Elain sent Marcus up to his room to get some pictures he had drawn at school. She told Adam that Marcus had been doing well, and asked when he would be leaving again. Adam told her he wouldn't be, and that he had accepted a job at the Defense Research Agency, where he would design a weapon that would end the war and prevent any more lives from being lost. Elain was happy and proud of him, and told him that she had no doubt he would succeed. Adam told her he had been promoted to Major as well, and showed her the newspaper where other promotions were printed. She was astonished at the number of 26 RTI members who had been promoted, and noted that Helena Stroud had been promoted to Captain, and stated that she believed Helena would become a General.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 424-426 Continuing Research When Marcus first brought his friend Carlos Santiago to visit the mansion, Elain was busy and ignored Marcus to focus fully on her work. This lack of attention toward Marcus led him to spend a lot of time at the Santiago household.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 9 Eventually her research led her to discover the existence of the Locust Horde and Lambency, though she kept this a secret from her husband and son. Going "Missing" Nine years before Emergence Day, Elain died while in the Hollow under Jacinto doing field research in off-limts areas.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 375http://www.epicgames.com/gearsofwartimeline/ Adam liedGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 78 to Marcus and others about what happened, only telling them that she had gone missing.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 62-63 It was later revealed that, while investigating the Locust with plans to reveal them to the world, she was captured and killed by them. Legacy Elain's body was discovered in the Hollow while the COG was searching for Imulsion crystals, which they hoped to use as targeting lasers. Marcus would later know the truth about her disappearance.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 375-376 Adam, who apparently was the one to find her, only ever found a few bones and pieces of clothing, but it was enough for him to recognize her. After her disapparence, Adam entered her study and looked through her research and notebooks and finds what she had discovered on the Locust and Lambency. Her research led Adam to start his own research into Lambency and what she had learned became important to the search for a way to defeat the Lambent. Adam eventually got the idea to build the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon based on what she had told him about using radiation to destroy cells infected by pathogens. Adam was eventually able to build the weapon and use it to destroy Imulsion, the Lambent, and the Locust. Personality and Traits Like her husband, Elain put her career in front of her family, often ignoring Marcus while focused on her work. When Adam was a Gear and getting ready to go on deployment, she would get upset, but not let him know that she was. She kept a cold distance from both Adam and Marcus, either as a coping mechanism or because she got so focused while working.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 95-96 She was able to read Adam's emotions like a book, often being able to tell what he was thinking even when his face was completely impassive.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 102 References Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:COG Category:Females Category:Tyran